


This Is How Love Is Made

by perseveration



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Light Angst, M/M, Second Time, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Джиёну неудобно, временами откровенно тяжело, но по большому счету очень приятно: он видит, до какого состояния способен довести своего всегда сдержанного хёна, а ведь он еще совсем ничего не умеет..."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is How Love Is Made

Закрывая глаза, Джиён чувствует себя так, словно падает. Летит вниз с какой-то невероятной высоты. Единственный, кто способен защитить его при этом падении, - это мужчина, лежащий сейчас на нем и крепко прижимающий его к себе. Он слышит его дыхание совсем рядом со своим ухом, чувствует, как воздух, выходящий из его легких, шевелит волоски на его коже, как его грудь, крепко придавившая его сверху, тесно соприкасается с его собственной при каждом вдохе. Он хочет раствориться в этих ощущениях, хочет, чтобы вся полнота жизни исчерпывалась с этой минуты только ими, чтобы его страх, их работа, знакомые, вся их жизнь исчезли и они навсегда остались только вдвоем. Он знает, что это падение убьет его, что это уже невозможно остановить и что мужчине, лежащему сверху, скорее всего, его не спасти. Мало того - это именно он является причиной падения. Но он бы отдал ему всего себя по-настоящему, если бы мог. Чтобы больше уже ничего не осталось, чтобы просто исчезнуть и чтобы следующая минута никогда не наступила. Пожалуй, впервые в жизни ему по-настоящему хочется умереть.

Но время бежит неумолимо. Ему банально становится физически тяжело лежать придавленным в тесном объятии и он сам становится первым, кто нарушает молчание:  
\- Хён, - тихим, удивительно робким для себя голосом произносит он, - прости пожалуйста, но мне тяжело.  
А внутри все замирает: вот он, последний момент. Теперь все больше никогда не будет так, как прежде. То, что сделает сейчас Сынхён, определит, как все будет теперь. Ему даже хочется зажмуриться, чтобы не бояться так сильно, но Джиён собирает в кулак всю свою волю и не отводит глаз от Сынхёна, когда тот, изрядно смутившись, спешно поднимается с него.

Он и забыл о том, какой он сейчас толстый. Да еще и сжал его так крепко. Конечно, Джиёну не выдержать такого давления. И это - сразу же после того, как он пообещал беречь его. А ведь Джиён только что отдал ему всего себя с такой (неслыханной) щедростью. Сынхёну становится чертовски стыдно за то, что он так забылся. Но когда он увидел слезы Джиёна после того, что тот сделал и сказал, когда его шелковое ушко оказалось так близко, а каждый оттенок его запаха уже принадлежал ему одному, остальной мир просто перестал существовать. Его запах был запретной территорией, на которую Сынхён позволял себе ступать только тогда, когда никто их не видел, ибо прогулки по ней могли увести его в другую вселенную. Вселенную, в которой губы Джиёна оказывались так близко, что их можно было целовать, а его тело само ложилось ему в руки, послушно подчиняясь их движениям. Вселенную, в которой оказалось возможно то, что произошло между ними вчера. И которая сегодня внезапно пересеклась с привычной вселенной, где они жили в одном доме с Тэянгом, Дэсоном и Сынри. В тот момент, когда эта троица ворвалась в комнату, где правил умопомрачительный запах Джиёна, две реальности наконец окончательно совместились и Сынхён почувствовал себя свободным.

Поэтому теперь его сильнейшим желанием является скорейшее освоение этой новой реальности, в которой привычная вселенная с работой, коллегами, поклонниками и родными, соединилась наконец с той, где правит запах Джиёна.  
\- Черт! Прости. Я такой толстый, - ему и правда стыдно и потому наклоняясь над Джиёном, чтобы поцеловать его, он не смотрит тому в глаза и плещущийся в них страх остается незамеченным. - Обещал беречь тебя и сам тут же чуть не раздавил.

Джиён отвечает на его поцелуй со всей страстью, обвивая руками его шею, изо всех сил стараясь прижаться к нему как можно сильнее - насколько это возможно в его положении. Он едва не плачет, но чувство радости в итоге перевешивает все остальное, потому что Сынхён просовывает под его спину руки, выгибая его навстречу себе и в этот момент смертельное падение чудесным образом заканчивается. Непонятно, как в том мире, где он летел с головокружительной высоты, оказалась постель Сынхёна, но Джиён рад сейчас любому спасению, каким бы невероятным оно ни было.  
\- Ты не толстый, - исступленно шепчет он ему в губы, когда Сынхён на мгновение отпускает их. - Ты самый лучший.  
Он хочет добавить "Я люблю тебя", но все еще не решается - это любовь привела его к падению и он все еще не уверен, что опасность миновала и она больше не убьет его.

Но Сынхён не ждет признаний. Он настроен осваивать новую реальность, в которой тело Джиёна сохранило свою фантастическую податливость, легко следуя всем его движениям, а его губы стали еще слаще и желаннее. Они впервые целуют друг друга трезвыми и ощущения, которые он переживал прежде, не идут ни в какое сравнение с теми, что переполняют его теперь. Кожа Джиёна гладкая, как шелк, его запах сводит его с ума, его дыхание кажется звуком неведомого музыкального инструмента, подчиняющего себе его волю. Весь Джиён сейчас становится источником наслаждения, подобного которому ему еще не приходилось испытывать.

Поэтому Сынхён просто целует его: от губ переходит к подбородку, оттуда по скуле поднимается вверх и посасывает мягкую мочку уха, проводя языком по проколу от серьги, затем начинает смаковать нежную кожу тонкой шеи, спускаясь по ней к по-юношески острой ключице и переходя оттуда на вздымающуюся от учащенного дыхания грудь. Джиён подбадривает его тихими стонами, каждый раз поворачиваясь так, чтобы ему удобнее было целовать его, обнимая его за плечи и временами ныряя руками в жесткие волосы. Сынхён возвращается к его соскам, накрывает один губами и начинает ласкать языком. Когда он слегка потягивает пальцами другой, Джиён не сдерживается и позволяет себе громкий глубокий стон, с силой вцепляясь в плечи старшего.  
\- Тебе больно? - Сынхён поднимает голову, на мгновение оставляя его соски.  
Но Джиён поспешно мотает головой в ответ:  
\- Нет-нет-нет! Просто... - он не может сразу подобрать нужное слово и поэтому в итоге с раздражением заканчивает первым попавшимся, - неожиданно. Пожалуйста, не останавливайся...  
Сынхён с удовольствием подчиняется, переходя губами к соску, который только что ласкал пальцами. Освободившейся же рукой он ведет вниз по животу Джиёна, улавливая, как тот задерживает дыхание по мере того, как его пальцы спускаются все ниже, пока наконец не касаются головки его напряженного члена. В ответ на это прикосновение Джиён вновь громко стонет, но Сынхён, предугадав это, заранее меняет положение и накрывает второй рукой его рот, заглушая стон. Продолжая ласкать языком его соски, он обхватывает его член и начинает, не сдавливая, двигаться по нему вверх и вниз. Каким бы легким ни было прикосновение, движение по сухой коже дается нелегко и каждый раз, когда от пальцев Сынхёна на его члене смещается новая складочка, Джиён протяжно стонет. Его ощущения одновременно и приятные, и неприятные и потому он зажмуривается и запрокидывает голову, тяжело дыша и продолжая стонать в руку партнера, все еще накрывающую его губы.  
\- Тише. Тебя услышат, - шепчет Сынхён, и внезапно слыша его низкий глухой, словно бархатный, голос, сопровождаемый все более уверенными движениями руки по его члену, Джиён чувствует, как вокруг все кружится, внутри него словно что-то взрывается, дыхание перехватывает и... он неожиданно кончает.

Когда он приходит в себя, ему так стыдно, что хочется плакать, но Сынхен понимает это и потому ничего не говоря целует его в щеку, вслед за чем медленно поднимается, раздвигая его ноги и усаживаясь между ними, припадая губами к забрызганному спермой животу. Джиён непроизвольно втягивает его, стесняясь того, что происходит, но Сынхён руками заставляет его выгнуться себе навстречу, целуя теплую, уже немного влажную от пота кожу, слизывая все до последней капли. Вытащив руку из-под Джиёна, он собирает ей оставшиеся капли с его члена и протягивает пальцы к его губам, низко наклоняясь над ним и шепча ему в ухо:  
\- Попробуй себя.  
В ответ на что тот почти с ужасом смотрит на него:  
\- Хён, ты где этому научился?  
\- Не важно. Не думай об этом, - взгляд Сынхёна становится таким, что Джиён понимает, что не может ослушаться, и потому послушно берет в рот его пальцы и, отчаянно краснея, начинает старательно слизывать с них свое семя.  
Сынхён не отрываясь внимательно смотрит на него. Ему порой и раньше приходилось видеть этот взгляд, который, на самом деле, немного пугает его: хён смотрит на него со сдержанным одобрением, словно оценивая его качество и приходя к выводу, что он купил хорошую вещь. Однако вопреки всему, сейчас Джиёна это не раздражает, ему лишь немного страшно от того, что с ним как с вещью могут сделать в ближайшем будущем, особенно после того, как странно ведет себя хён.  
А уж когда Сынхён удовлетворенно хвалит его "Молодец" тем самым шепотом, от которого Джиён только что так неожиданно кончил, его душа и вовсе уходит в пятки.  
Но Сынхён вдруг поднимается с него и направляется к двери.

\- Хён, ты куда? - Джиён поднимается на локтях, взволнованно глядя на него.  
\- Пойду разгоню малышню из соседней комнаты.  
Джиён немного успокаивается и улыбается:  
\- Можно я тогда пока залезу под одеяло?  
В ответ на что получает короткое "Нет", которое в буквальном смысле кладет его на обе лопатки: как только за Сынхёном закрывается дверь, он падает на спину и уставляется (ох*енный глагол) в потолок "Господи, что с ним такое сегодня?"

Сынхён появляется в соседней комнате как раз когда вялое смущенное обсуждение сложившейся ситуации уже совсем замирает и Тэянг, Дэсон и Сынри некоторое время сидят, погруженные в молчание. А на самом деле - прислушиваясь к звукам, доносящимся из соседней спальни. По ним сложно судить, "договорились" ли в итоге их хёны, но понятно одно: они друг с другом не разговаривают. Поэтому когда из-за двери снова начинают раздаваться голоса, все трое успевают сменить напряженно прислушивающиеся позы на что-то более расслабленное и традиционное, и когда в комнату входит Сынхён, все уже сидят, как по линеечке. Но хёна не проведешь. Он закрывает за собой дверь, проходит в середину комнаты и обращается сразу ко всем:  
\- Думаю, никому здесь не нужно напоминать, что если о нас с Джиёном узнает начальство, этой группы не станет, - все трое опускают глаза и сосредоточенно кивают в ответ, Сынхён же, некоторое время глядя на них, продолжает: - Но я добавлю от себя. Если кто-то окажется особенным пи*доболом без мозгов и все выложит, я узнаю, кто это был, и убью его.  
Все трое немедленно устремляют свои взгляды на него: неужели хён это серьезно? Но он лишь холодно смотрит на них, переводя тяжелый взгляд с одного на другого, глядя каждому прямо в глаза. Убедившись, что все прониклись, Сынхён завершает свой краткий монолог:  
\- А теперь марш спать. И чтобы никто не подслушивал!  
Никто не любит, когда хён становится таким. Когда он защищает что-то, что считает по праву своим, он становится жестким, резким и совершенно невыносимым. В такие моменты с ним невозможно разговаривать и остается только подчиняться.  
Что они и делают, поднимаясь со своих мест и выходя из комнаты, вяло желая ему спокойной ночи, которой - теперь они в этом уверены - у него не будет.  
А когда все выходят, Сынхён поднимает лицо к потолку, закрывает глаза и тяжело вздыхает: это только первое столкновение мира, где правит запах Джиёна, с миром, в котором он живет, и он не может сказать, что оно далось ему легко. Тем не менее, отступать нельзя, и он возвращается обратно в комнату, где ждет его его партнер.

Тот лежит на постели, послушно не воспользовавшись одеялом. Он насторожен, с трудом узнавая того хёна, к которому привык.  
\- Хён, почему ты мне запретил лезть под одеяло? - задает он вопрос как только Сынхён забирается на кровать, вновь усаживаясь между его ногами.  
И тут на лице старшего появляется хорошо знакомое выражение: он заранее смущается, считая, что то, что он сейчас скажет или сделает, будет глупо.  
\- Если честно, я боялся, что тогда отступлюсь и решу ничего с тобой сегодня не делать, - он опускает глаза и смущенно усмехается.  
Джиён же чувствует огромное облегчение, вновь видя рядом своего прежнего хёна, и заливается счастливым смехом.  
\- Ну уж нет! - он садится и скользит руками по плечам Сынхёна, замыкая их в замок за его спиной, ближе придвигаясь к нему.  
Его голос меняется, когда они оказываются совсем близко и он тихо произносит "Трахни меня" своим самым обольстительным голосом, от которого у Сынхена и на более значительных расстояниях все переворачивается внутри.  
Он сейчас же валит Джиёна на спину и глубоко целует, вновь накрывая собой и вдавливая в постель. А тот думает, как это здорово - оказаться под таким гнетом когда тебя целуют с таким напором. Он обязательно напишет об этом песню, только нужно будет извернуться, чтобы вышло поприличнее и ее пропустили в альбом. И когда они будут петь ее со сцены...

В чувство его приводит ощущение легкости: он открывает глаза и видит, что Сынхен сидит на краю постели и роется в стоящей рядом тумбочке. Джиён сам не знает, почему он ничего у него не спрашивает. А едва увидев в руках хёна тюбик, понимает все без слов. Сынхён в молчании возвращается на постель, заставляет Джиёна высоко поднять и согнуть в коленях ноги, щедро выдавливает содержимое тюбика себе на руку и начинает смазывать его там. От шока и смущения Джиён больше не может молчать:  
\- Хён, ты купил смазку?  
Сынхён кивает в ответ:  
\- Угу. И еще кое-что, но они у меня в кармане, - продолжая смазывать его, он начинает ласкать кончиками пальцев его узкий вход. - Из-за этого и опоздал.  
\- А я думал, ты покупал шоколадку...  
Джиён сам не знает, что сейчас сказал, но его партнер на мгновение прерывается и серьезно смотрит на него, настолько неожиданно звучат сейчас эти слова:  
\- С тобой все в порядке?  
\- Как со мной может быть все в порядке?! - немедленно вскидывается Джиён. - Я думал, что все будет красиво, как вчера, а вместо этого ты сначала отсылаешь меня к Тэянгу, хотя сам уже накупил смазки и гондонов, а потом складываешь гармошкой и начинаешь намазывать. Да я сквозь землю провалиться готов!  
Реакции - почти ноль:  
\- Такова жизнь, друг, - сдерживая улыбку, произносит Сынхён, что уже окончательно выводит младшего из себя:  
\- Где ты вообще этого набрался, интересно знать!  
В ответ на что Сынхен без предупреждения вводит в него, сразу глубоко, первый палец, заставляя Джиёна громко вскрикнуть, зажмуриться и запрокинуть голову.  
\- Я уже сказал: это не важно, - в его голосе звучит холод, возвышаясь над ним, он начинает двигать палец, немного вытаскивая его и тут же вводя обратно, позволяя Джиёну привыкнуть к ощущению движения внутри себя.  
\- Нет, важно, - тяжело дыша, произносит его партнер. - Я, например, до тебя ни с кем не был. А ты так прямо извращенец какой-то.  
Тут Сынхён удивляется настолько, что даже вытаскивает свой палец из Джиёна. Он упирается руками по обе стороны от его плеч и пристально смотрит младшему в лицо:  
\- Да ладно ни с кем!  
\- За кого ты меня принимаешь?! - Джиён даже отпускает ноги от злости, его руки, сжатые в кулаки, бьют Сынхёна в грудь, но как-то несерьезно, так что продолжает он уже гораздо тише. - Я до тебя никому не давал.  
\- Это ладно. А девочки? - продолжает нависать над ним старший.  
\- А что девочки? - Джиён уже совершенно смущен, поэтому отводит взгляд и остальное говорит, смотря в сторону. - Ты же их знаешь: к ним на кривой козе не подъедешь. Или еще: подваливаешь к ним, все вроде нормально, и тут они начинают сравнивать тебя с Сынри.  
Сынхён не выдерживает и начинает от души смеяться:  
\- Извини, - произносит он, когда снова может говорить. - Просто я и подумать не мог... - он выпрямляется, снова высоко поднимает и сгибает ноги Джиёна и возвращается к тому, на чем остановился, на этот раз начиная осторожно вводить внутрь уже два пальца. - Ты такой потрясающий, - говорит он, пока Джиён снова закрывает глаза и прикусывает нижнюю губу, изо всех сил стараясь не сжимать свой проход, вспомнив то, что сказал ему вчера хён, - все время с кем-то общаешься, вертишься в каких-то компаниях, - он начинает двигать внутрь-наружу уже два пальца, заставляя своего партнера жалобно стонать каждый раз, когда движение направляется в него. - Я и подумать не мог, что с такой активной личной жизнью ты у нас до сих пор девственник.  
Последнее слово немного приводит Джиёна в себя, он замечает, как трудно его партнеру сдерживаться, и решает немного поддразнить его и заодно оправдаться:  
\- Нет, ну я, конечно, не совсем девственник, - игриво произносит он, в ответ на что Сынхен тут же вытаскивает из него пальцы и начинает раздеваться. - Кстати да, - озадаченно следит за ним Джиён, - почему я всегда голый, а ты всегда в одежде?  
\- Из двух раз? - поворачивается к нему Сынхён.  
\- Ну да.  
\- Не знаю, - его партнер только пожимает, теперь уже обнаженными, плечами. - Сегодня ты сам разделся, а вчера... - перед тем, как снять штаны, он вытаскивает из кармана пачку презервативов и кладет на постель рядом с Джиёном, тот внимательно следит за движением, сглатывая и снова начиная ощущать, что падает. А Сынхен тем временем продолжает: - Должно быть, когда я вижу тебя голым, то ни о чем другом уже думать не могу.

На этот раз падение Джиёна заканчивается, стоит ему увидеть возбужденный член партнера, который буквально вырывается из трусов, когда тот их наконец стягивает. Словно зачарованный, Джиён поднимается и усаживается на постели, облизывает губы и начинает приближаться к Сынхёну.  
\- Постой, - останавливает он старшего, когда тот собирается забраться на кровать. - Помнишь, - он уже совсем близко и касается кончиками пальцев головки его члена, - я вчера сказал, что в следующий раз обязательно проверю...  
Джиён целует его кончик, проводит по головке языком, слегка посасывает ее и, держа его член губами, поднимает глаза и смотрит снизу вверх на Сынхёна. Сразу видно, что тот сейчас сам не знает, на каком он свете, и пользуясь его состоянием, Джиён глубже берет его в рот. У него острый подвижный язычок, которым он ласкает член Сынхёна у себя во рту, одной рукой обхватив его у основания, а второй подхватывая снизу его яички, сжимая и поглаживая их.  
\- Черт! - не выдерживает Сынхён и Джиён довольно улыбается, насколько это позволяет ему немаленький орган его партнера, который он честно пытается взять в рот как можно глубже. - Прости, - произносит вдруг Сынхён, кладет руку ему на затылок, заставляя двигать головой, в то время как сам он также начинает совершать движения бедрами, вытаскивая свой член у него изо рта и тут же направляя обратно.  
Джиёну неудобно, временами откровенно тяжело, но по большому счету очень приятно: он видит, до какого состояния способен довести своего всегда такого сдержанного хёна, а ведь он еще совсем ничего не умеет... А еще он испытывает гордость от того, что нечто настолько большое поместилось в него вчера без особенной (как ему это сейчас кажется) боли.  
К реальности его возвращает прекращение движения: Сынхён отпускает его голову и осторожно вытягивает член у него изо рта. Младший в недоумении смотрит на него, в ответ на что его хён улыбается и командует:  
\- Двигайся!  
Джиён послушно отползает ближе к центру кровати, освобождая ему место. Сынхён забирается рядом, вновь раздвигая его ноги и усаживаясь между ними. Его член продолжает гордо стоять и глядя на него в такой близости от своего входа, Джиён начинает сомневаться в повторном успехе их предприятия. Его партнер тем временем вскрывает пачку с презервативами, достает и распаковывает один и начинает его надевать.  
\- Нет! Дай мне! - он сам не знает, что заставляет его стремиться снова и снова прикасаться к его члену, но сейчас он и подумать не может о том, чтобы упустить такую возможность.  
Сынхен, улыбаясь, убирает руки, позволяя младшему, пусть не очень ловко, натянуть на себя резинку, а когда тот заканчивает, берет его за подбородок, поднимает к себе покрасневшее от смущения и возбуждения лицо и целует его. Джиён крепко обнимает его и закрывает глаза - специально чтобы не брякнуть какую-нибудь глупость. Потому что внутри ему становится страшно: будет ли ему снова больно? больнее или нет? получится у них вообще проделать это еще раз?

А Сынхён опускает его на постель, целуя его так нежно, как только может, вновь поднимая его ноги, которые тот тут же послушно принимается поддерживать. Не прерывая поцелуя, находит его вход и осторожно направляет свой член внутрь. Джиён издает жалобный стон, его руки отпускают партнера и даже пытаются оттолкнуть его по мере того, как Сынхён проникает все глубже, но тот не обращает внимания, поднимаясь и постепенно входя в него целиком. Затем он останавливается, давая младшему время привыкнуть к величине своего органа. Джиён тяжело дышит, немного испуганно глядя на него снизу, его глаза снова ярко блестят и Сынхён ловит себя на мысли, что весь этот вечер только и делает, что заставляет его плакать. Тем не менее, он не позволяет себе задуматься об этом, закрывая глаза и начиная двигаться, слыша, как стонет от боли Джиён и медленно наращивая темп. Внезапно среди стонов ему слышится отчетливый всхлип и открывая глаза он видит, что лицо его партнера действительно влажно от слез. Он наклоняется к нему и начинает целовать, останавливаясь и позволяя младшему перевести дух:  
\- Очень больно?  
\- Да, - у Джиёна даже голос звучит жалко. - Почему сегодня больнее, чем вчера?  
\- Потому что вчера ты был пьяный - это во-первых. А во-вторых, нам бы следовало пару дней подождать, чтобы тебе не было так больно.  
\- Хён, - он смотрит на него с недоверием и даже с каким-то упреком, - откуда ты все это знаешь?  
\- Не важно, - улыбается Сынхён, и Джиён думает, что он на самом очень добрый, хоть и делает ему так больно. - Ты будешь смеяться, поэтому лучше я тебе завтра расскажу, - и пресекая расспросы, вновь поднимается, намереваясь довести дело до конца. - Обещаю.

Джиён молча кивает и Сынхен снова начинает двигаться, меняя то темп, то амплитуду. Когда он видит, что младший наконец привык к нему внутри себя, то переворачивает его и помогает встать на четвереньки. В таком положении ему становится удобнее двигаться и скоро наступает момент, когда он отключается чтобы прийти в себя только после того, как кончит. Ему совестно, что он снова не позаботится вовремя о Джиёне, и потому он ложится с ним рядом и целуя его плечи и спину, помогает тому довести себя до оргазма. И только после того, как кончает его партнер, Сынхён выходит из него, снимает презерватив и ловко его завязывает.  
Глядя на его движение, Джиён так и чувствует, как его иголками колет ревность:  
\- Ничего себе! Где это ты так придрочился?  
\- Возможно, - лукаво улыбается ему Сынхён, - ты не так уж неправ, - и видя, что тот готов продолжить расспросы, пресекает их на корню: - А теперь - спать!  
Он поднимается с постели, находит и убирает с нее в тумбочку с вскрытую пачку с презервативами и тюбик со смазкой, отходит к стене и выключает свет, а когда возвращается, вытаскивает из-под Джиёна одеяло, заставляя того откатиться из центра кровати, укладывается рядом и укутывает их обоих. Джиён сначала хочет задать ему миллион вопросов и выжать объяснения прямо сейчас, но Сынхён целует его, притягивая к себе и позволяя удобно устроиться у себя под мышкой. А потом Джиён кладет голову ему на грудь и сам не замечает, как засыпает.


End file.
